


weighty words

by Saraste



Series: An April of Drabbles [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beds, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A bed is a bed.





	

Nori is all lithe grace and moving limbs everywhere when she’s in Dwalin’s bed, which is slowly becoming  _ their _ bed, for Nori’s own hardly gets slept or fucked in these days.

 

Dwalin doesn’t really mind, as she gets to have Nori in her bed and Nori gets to have her and they have each other. 

 

Nori is small where Dwalin is big, yet neither of them lack strength, nor the will to please one another, make each other lose themselves, and then put each other back together.

  
Their bodies say what their lips hesitate over, for the words are weighty.


End file.
